


My Daddies My Heros

by Ranchergirl



Series: Always. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Daddy Severus, Dark Dumbledore, Evil Dumbledore, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Life Restarting, M/M, Multi, Narcissa is NayNay, Papa Lucius, little Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchergirl/pseuds/Ranchergirl
Summary: Harry is drowning in everything that's happened to him since the war ended and he's fighting a lost battle, now its someone else's turn to save him.





	1. Where did you go??

The war had ended weeks ago, and no one had seen Harry since then. Rumors spread that he died a few days after by a band of rouge Death eaters when he was out walking, Others say that he moved to America where no one would recognize him as The Boy Who Lived. But the one true thing that could be agreed upon, was that no one knew where Harry James Potter had vanished to. Not his friends, Family, no one could say where the boy had gone.

No one, but one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	2. Lost Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sooo i need some help i need to change the title i was thinking "My Daddies Are My Heroes"  
> Thoughts?????

Harry sat on the cold floor of his little prison swallowed up by the darkness slowly rocking back and forth as he sang quietly under his breath.  
“Why you wanna fly Blackbird  
You ain't ever gonna fly  
Why you wanna fly Blackbird  
You ain't ever gonna fly  
No place big enough for holding  
All the tears you’re gonna cry  
Cause your mama’s name was lonely  
And your daddy’s name was pain  
And he called you little sorrow  
Cus you'll never love again”

He hardly knew how long he had been there anymore, he just knew it was long enough for hunger pains to no longer hurt. He couldn’t tell what day it was or what time of the day it was. He hadn’t seen the sun in so long or smelled fresh air. Every noise made him twitch and jerk away in fear. He couldn’t yell for anyone. Not to say he didn’t try he had yelled himself hoarse screaming and crying out for anyone to hear him. 

He sat in the corner of his cell watching the door that only opened from the outside. When he had first awoken, he had cursed himself for not learning wandless magic when he had the chance since the only way he could have escaped was by using magic. His captor or captors had taken his wand when he was brought in and every day they used it against him in some form of punishment, they would temporarily blind him before attacking as well as binding him so he couldn’t run. For hours, they would taunt and tease him before hexing him. They’d starve him for a couple weeks, then force food down his throat till he would vomit all over himself then begin again ignoring his begging and pleading. When it came to “cleaning” they’d throw him into a tub of boiling water holding him down then tossing him into another of ice water till his skin was blue before repeating the process again. 

Harry had yelled and screamed for someone anyone to hear him to rescue him. He prayed to any god that would listen to hear his cries, but no one came to rescue him but, no one heard his please for rescue. Finally, after what would have been months he stopped crying, stopped begging, and stopped praying. He retreated into himself no longer responding to the taunts the teasing. Harry Potter had given up on hope.


	3. Lets Welcome Our Slytherin Boys

Severus Snape sat in his study looking over the newest edition of The Prophet and the most recent story about **_The-Missing-Boy-Who-Lived_** , and where he might have run off to. It all said the same thing that the young man deserted the wizarding world after the war to live a quiet life in the muggle world.

Severus leaned back in his chair running his long potion stained fingers through his hair and sighed. In a way, he owed the young man for saving his life after Naginis’ bite had almost killed him and then again in the court room when Severus was to be sent to Azkaban to receive the dementors kiss. The boy had barged through the court room doors just before the jury gave their verdict and proclaimed that not only was Severus an innocent man, but so was Lucius Malfoy, the boy then pulled out the memories that Severus had given to him the night he thought he was going to die and older ones with Dumbledore and the meetings they discussed about the order members who were undercover for him. With the memories and the child’s word both men had been set free that day and all charges had been cleared. Severus had attempted to thank the child but, before he had a chance the boy had disappeared into the crowd.

Now months later any hope for finding the boy had been lost, every tracer spell would make the casters wand spin. Every tracking device was silent. Harry Potter had truly vanished from the world.

Severus, too deep in thought was unaware of a little blonde toddling towards him or the matching blonde at the door watching silently a small smile on his face.

“Daddy?” A little voice broke through Severus thoughts as he looked down to see a three-year-old Draco pouting up at him, arms raised and little hands opening and closing in the universal sign for hold me. Severus smiled slightly and reached down to grab the toddler sitting him on his lap before kissing his head.

Draco snuggled into his chest looking up at him with worried grey eyes “Daddy sad. Why?” he asked as he twirled Severus’s silky black hair. Severus sighed and cradled Draco closer.

“Do you remember when we went into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look over the new uniforms and you ran away from Daddy and Papa?” He asked receiving a nod from the toddler, “Well another little boy ran away from his family and they’re really scared because they can’t find him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s important to his family and has done a lot of good things for the wizarding people and his family is worried that something bad has happened to him.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes people do things that make others worry, like when you play with things you’re not supposed to play with and scare Daddy and Papa.”

“Why?”

“Because you can get hurt and this little boy might be as well.”

“Why?”

“I’m don’t…” Severus stops and looks at Draco before sighing and looking up at Lucius who is still standing in the door way. “You could have warned me he was in the ‘why’ phase.”

“Now why would I do that?” Lucius asked with a smirk as he walked into the room to stand behind Severus and massage his shoulders. “So still no luck on finding Harry? Maybe everyone is right and he just doesn’t want to be found love.”

Severus let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He had known the boy for years and after every danger the boy faced he never hid he always came back standing tall just like his father had, smiling and joking with the other Gryffindor’s. Severus knew deep down that something had happened to Harry, Severus knew that the boy wasn’t dead he couldn’t explain it but, he knew that he couldn’t give up on looking for him.

Sighing once again, he pushed his chair out holding Draco close as he stood, he glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall noticing that it was getting late and dinner would be ready soon.

Turning to the older man Severus pulled him close and wrapped his arm around Lucius waists he kissed the man’s forehead before linking their fingers together as they left the study. Draco on Severus hip telling him about his day with his papa and all the cool stuff they did. Severus smiled and listened to him as they walked to the dining room where dinner sat filling the room with delicious smells.

Just as they were wrapping up their dinner two owls flew through the window landing on the back of an unused chair. Lucius stood to relieve both birds of their parcels and treat them with a biscuit each before sending the to the owlery to wait for their responses.

“It’s from Minerva and Narcissa.” Lucius said as he read through the letter from his ex-wife and best friend handing Severus the letter from the Headmistress. Severus read through the letter asking him to return and teach the students at Hogwarts as the Potions teacher. Also asking if Lucius would like to take up the DADA position since he left the Ministry. Severus groaned as he set the letter down for Lucius to read, as he made his excuse to put Draco down for the night leaving the blonde to read over the letter so that they could discuss their options over a tumbler of whiskey before bed.

Severus looked down at Draco and smiled slightly as he saw the toddlers’ eyes slowly drooping as they walked to his room. Severus quickly changed the child’s clothes helping him into a pull up and fleece pajamas before tucking him in and turning on a little deer night light.

“Goodnight my little Dragon, sleep well. I love you.” Severus whispers to the young child as he kissed his forehead before leaving and closing the door to a slight crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, shame on me for taking so long BUT i have more chapters written i just have to type them out and then reread them and make some minor or major tweaks. Please don't judge my spelling or grammar it wasn't something I ever actually grasped well enough.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey guys just want to apologize for the inconvenience, I had to see the chapter from my phone because it wasn't showing me the repeating chapter on my laptop. On a brighter note I wasn't happy with the chapter anyway and I am currently changing it to be more... well just more for now I won't spoil anything :) but keep close because I'll be posting soon!!


	5. Maybe, Just Maybe

Severus slowly made his way to the parlor to sit with Lucius, pouring himself a finger of Whiskey he sat back gazing into the fire thinking about the last time he and Harry had seen each other, just days after the battle while he had been healing he recalled.

Harry had been sitting on the chair next to his bed, knees tucked up close to his chest gangly arms wrapped around them as he stared out the nearby window tear tracks slowly drying on his cheeks. The boy murmuring under his breath too low to be heard. Severus remembered groaning as he woke the pain in his throat bordering on unbearable which was saying a lot since he had been through rounds with the cruciatus curse being thrown at him by the Dark Lord.

The noise had alerted Harry that Severus was awake and was then crowded by the boy and Madam Pomfrey as the Medic-witch ran spells and administered potions to him. Only after Madam Pomfrey had finished and had helped Severus into a sitting position did he acknowledged the young man beside him. The young man looked pale and tired if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication of his lack of sleep. His normally wild hair looked worse if that was even possible, spots were even thinned out as if the hair there had been pulled out. But what worried Severus the most was that the young boy before him seemed to be withering away before his very eyes.

The boy was so thin, his clothes hanging off him limply, and his eyes, they used to hold such fire and resilience, the once shining emerald had all but faded into a muted abyss of wilting fern. Severus didn’t know what to do or say, here before him was the bravest child he knew, and that child was now looking at him so lost and afraid. Severus’ beckoned the boy to come forward, a tense moment passed before the potion master had a lap full of a shaking sobbing child clutching onto his night shirt. Slowly Severus rocked the distraught child whispering soothing nonsense into his ear till the young boy drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Severus had then shimmied down into a somewhat more comfortable position holding onto the broken soul in his arms and closed his eyes to listen to the stuttering breath next to him. Soon after drifting off into a potion induced sleep. 

By the time Severus woke again the boy had left, every now and then he could be seen putting forth all his effort in rebuilding Hogwarts with the many volunteers or quickly walking in the other direction from groups of reporters while Minerva and others would block them and try and answer any questions not involving Harry. Other times Severus would just be able to make out the boys form as he rode one of the school’s brooms late at night. But never again did the child walk into the Infirmary.  
***  
Severus was brought back from his thoughts as Lucius waved his hand in front of the brunettes’ face. Causing the severe man to arch his brow.  
“Yes?” Severus drawled as he sipped his whiskey giving all his attention to the blonde.  
Lucius huffed as he glared at the man before him “I asked what you thought about the Headmistress’s letter. She’s practically begging us to come and teach even put in that she’d raise the pay to compensate for any of the equipment ruined.” He explained. Severus thought it over before looking at him and asking.   
“What do you think about it, could you handle teaching children about defense? What about Dragon I don’t want him here alone with only a house elf to raise him.” His voice leaving no room for argument on the second question. Lucius leaned back and grabbed the letter rereading the letter over again.   
“It says here that any children are welcomed that due to many people being regressed and taken by the faculty and, Professors can have the children in the classes or allow them to join in the new daycare that will be watched by Ramona Sprout and Jennet Thicket-Wood.” Lucius read before looking back at the man.   
Severus thought it over before sighing and turning to the blonde “It’s a good offer and as much as I love being retired I do miss seeing the potential in those dunderheads.” Lucius could only smile at the insult added to the compliment.   
“So, it’s agreed then, I’ll send back our response to Minnie and let her know that we accept and will be at Hogwarts on the 2nd of August.” Lucius said as he folded the parchment and set it on the table next to his empty tumbler as he stood and stretched out his stiff muscles before turning to the brunet.  
“Come love let’s head to bed.” He spoke softly as he held out his hand wiggling his fingers for the man to take. Severus could only chuckle at the blonde as he grabbed the mans hand and followed him to the master bedroom and strip down to his boxers before sliding under the sheets to lay his head on his loves chest and let the sound of the beating heart lull him to sleep with its rhythmic sound.


	6. A Nightmare Or Not

Two rooms over lay a young boy with his little toy dragon cuddled up with him and a small pout on his face as he slept.  
_Draco could clearly see the little boy hiding in the corner of a dark room rocking back and forth mumbling under his breath._  
_“Hey what are you doing?” Draco asked tilting his head a little. Jumping as the boy spooked flinging his head up to look at him._  
_“How did you get here?” He asked looking at Draco with fear “You need to get outta here its not safe kid.” He said looking at a door behind Draco. The little boy turned to look between the door and the boy and moved over to the boy to sit next to him._  
_“Silly this is my dream I’m dreaming you up.” Draco giggled and looked at the boy “Maybe we’re supposed to be friends and beat the bad guys who took us.”_  
_The boy looked at him as if he were crazy “Kid this isn’t a dream, trust me I’m not asleep and you need to go before you get caught.” Just then the door slammed open causing both boys to jump at the sound of the door hitting the wall. The light from behind was bright and hurt Draco’s eyes making him squint at the figure. The boy next to him moved in front of him and tried to hide the young child from what could only be a man._  
_“Oh Harry.” The man sighed “I thought we were doing so well, looks like we’re gunna have to restart your training from the beginning.” He spoke as he raised his arm wand in hand “CRUCIO!” the man hollered. Laughing manically as the boy screamed in pain as he writhed in pain. Draco stood there watching in horror at the torture happening in front of him. The man lifted the spell and walked closer face still hidden by the shadows. “What do you say Harry.” The boy gasped for breath, tears streaming down his cheeks slowly he got to his knees and kissed the hem of the mans robes “Thank You sir, for showing this thing its place and giving it all that it has earned.” The boy said lowly head touching the floor._  
_The man chuckled before kicking the boy in the face smiling at the satisfying crack that could be heard as his foot connected with the boys’ jaw. “No one is coming for you boy. You’re not loved. Everyone you knew is glad that you’re gone. They hate you, it’s your fault so many wizards and witches are dead. You should have just died like you were supposed to.” The man spit at him as he walked away “Maybe this time you’ll actually do as your supposed to.” He said as he raised his wand again “CRUCIO.” He screamed, Draco watched the beam of red light hit the boy and screamed as the boy did._  
Draco screamed as he shot up in bed “PAPA, DADDY.” He screamed tears clouding his eyes as he struggled for breath “PAPA.” He cried as Severus ran into the room wand at the ready. Draco leaned against his bed rail arm raised to the man the other holding onto his stuffed dragon shaking and sobbing as he tried to breath and cry. Once the man picked him up he hid his face in the man’s neck shaking and gripping onto the man tightly with his little fist. “Shhh baby boy its okay papas’ here don’t work it was only a dream it wasn’t real, shhh, baby bug it s okay.” Severus said calmly to the distraught baby slowly walking back and for lightly patting the boys bottom. “It’s okay I’ve got you. Papa is right here bug.” He continued as the boy slowly calmed. Once the boy was calmed he lifted his head to look at his Papa.  
“Papa no sleep al-alone. I no sleep ‘lone.” Draco stuttered out looking terrified. Severus heart melted seeing his little boy looking so scared. “Okay dragon you can sleep with papa and daddy in the big bed.” He said as he grabbed Draco’s blanket off the bed and headed over to the changing table to quickly change out the soiled diaper for a new one before picking up the child and wrapping him up in it. Walking back to the master’s suite Severus laid Draco on the bed next to a slightly awake Lucius. After fixing the covers and laying facing the little boy Severus asked, “Dragon can you tell Papa what happened?”  
Draco nodded “Harry… Har- Harry gotted hurt by bad man an screamed and cried… then he got kicked by the bad man.” At this point the child was starting to get worked up tears welling in those baby blue eyes “and the bad man sad mean things Papa he was so mean to my Harry and then bad man made Harry scream again and then I woke up and… and… and now my Harry is all alone!!!” Draco cried out tears falling freely as he sobbed for his Harry. Severus looked so lost Draco probably had the dream because of the conversation they had had earlier that evening about a little boy being lost.  
“No baby Harry is okay I promise it was just a dream.” He said as he tried to calm down his son “It’s alright baby I promise.”  
“Daddy do you think we’ll see My Harry soon?” Draco asked between hiccupping breaths as he tried to calm down.  
“Maybe Dragon, just maybe the fates will help us find your Harry.” Lucius smiled sadly not quite sure how to tell his son that what he saw was a dream.  
Draco nodded as he finally calmed down and yawn tiredly. Crying always made the boy sleepy. Laying between the two men he slowly drifted off to sleep no dreams filling his mind. But for Severus and Lucius it became harder to sleep thinking about another young boy who very well might just be hurt. Maybe they thought just maybe they might be able to find Harry soon. With that little hope in their chest they slowly drifted off into a restful sleep. Hope slowly filling them for the future.


End file.
